Wait
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [OUTLAWQUEEN ONESHOT- FLUFF] The scene in 3x22, right after Regina snaps at Emma for bring Maid Marian back. She storms out of the restaurant, only to rip her own heart out moments later. What will happen to her?


**Moooooore OQ fluff to hopefully mend your feelings after tonight!**

**This is actually a continuation of (what I wish) the scene from the end tonight, as Regina snaps at Emma for bringing Marian back.**

**So here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

"You better hope to hell that you didn't bring anything else back with you." Regina snaps at Emma, her eyes welling up with tears. She turns to see Robin and Marian in a family hug once more before storming out of the restaurant. She was partially embarrassed from what had happened. She honestly couldn't believe Emma would do something so insanely stupid such as bring someone who was supposed to _die, _back to the future.

She stomped off of the patio at Granny's and started walking down the sidewalk. She was trying to hold back tears. She now wished she didn't ever have her heart back, all that's ever happened to the dark organ was torture. Pure torture. First Daniel being killed, then all the failures in her life by chasing something she could never possibly achieve out of vengeance, now Robin absolutely breaking her heart in two.

She stopped and leaned against a wall of one of the buildings that lined the sidewalk and looked down at her feet. She watched as tear drops fell from her eyes and onto the grey cement, debating on whether she should just take her heart out right there.

"Marian, I'm so glad you're here, honestly. But I want you to meet Regina." He explains softly to his long-lost wife. He turns around to look for her, only to find that she's gone. "She was just right there."

"You mean the evil queen?" Marian says, furrowing her brows. "Why would you care about her, Robin?"

"She's not evil." He mutters, still scanning the crowd for her. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He says, now turning away from his wife and son to run out of the door. His feet hit the cement and he stops as the door closes, "Regina!" He shouts, cupping his hands beside his mouth to make his voice even louder.

Regina looked up, she could hear his voice. She didn't call back. She never wanted to see that thief again, all he did was steal her heart. She began to walk off, but the clicking of her heels against the sidewalk gave her position away.

Robin ran as quickly as he could down the sidewalk to her, "Regina! Wait!"

"No, Robin! What the hell was that? I can't believe you would completely ditch me like that." She snaps, trying to hide the obvious tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. She swallows hard, "You don't understand what it's like to completely open up to someone like I did to you and have it all thrown away like that! Right in _front _of you, Robin!" She pauses a moment, breathing in and batting the tears away. She suddenly thrusts her fist into her chest and pulls out her dark heart. "See this? You completely toyed with it. I really thought you loved me, Robin. I was wrong. You were lying to me the whole time and-"

Robin suddenly shuts her up with a bruising kiss. Her hands push on his chest to get him off of her, but his body weight was too much for her to push away. She finally sends him flying backwards with magic, "Never do that again. I never even want to see you again, and I'll never have. Henry will be going back to New York, you let me go like that. I have no reason to be in this world. I have nothing to live for anymore, Robin. Goodbye." She snaps, putting more and more pressure on her heart, slowly squeezing the life from her own self.

"Regina, stop this!" Robin yells, getting back up to his feet and rushing towards her. He grabs her forearm tightly and squeezes, applying enough pressure to make Regina's arm slightly hurt.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" She yells, still squeezing her heart.

"Let go of your heart, Regina! I'm not letting you go! You're still the one I want to be with!"

Regina suddenly stops squeezing and looks up at him. Her mouth was hanging open as she had an absolutely baffled expression upon her face. "I'm what?" She gasps.

"You're still the one I love, Regina. Yes, Marian and I…we _were _married. We did love each other. I still do love her but, Regina, please…understand this. I spent all of those years, thinking she was dead. Knowing she was dead-"

"She would still be dead if Emma didn't screw everything up just like her mother." Regina mumbles, interrupting Robin.

"Just listen." He says sternly, a large amount of seriousness in his voice. "She is the mother of my son. She gave life to him. But she means nothing compared to what you mean to me, now, my love. I spent years of my life getting over her, and it finally worked. Now…now I don't have feelings for her. She's a friend, now."

"Right, because friends immediately go up and kiss each other's faces." Regina murmurs, clearly hurt still.

"It was a moment of shock. Can you imagine, Regina, if your deceased fiancée came up suddenly out of nowhere?" Robin asks, staring deep into her eyes.

Regina studied his bright blue eyes. He was telling the truth, but she had already been hurt by this man now. Could she really trust him? Who did she have that she could ever really trust? No one. Her mind flashed back to when she saw Daniel standing on the street corner in Storybrooke, it was pouring down rain and the thunder and lightning was all over. But she saw him standing there momentarily before he flashed away. Then in the stables, all she wanted to do was kiss him. She wanted to be in his arms just like she was when she was young.

Tears began to spill over her ducts and roll down her cheek. Her fingers loosened from her tight grip on her heart. Robin reached for her cheek and gently wiped the tears away, "I love you, Regina." He whispers, "I always will. I'm not letting go of you, Regina. If I wanted to by now do you think I would've risked my life for this?" He asks playfully, looking down at the pounding heart in her hand.

She smiled and let out a soft chuckle, though her expression was still sad. "But why, Robin? You said you see me as a second chance, but now your first chance is back. Why would you want to be with a second?" She asks, completely confused.

He steps a little closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting an open palm on her hip. "Because I've fallen for you, m'lady. I've fallen like…like a newborn, leggy animal falls down after his first time standing. I stood, Regina, for a long time. Waiting for her to come back. I finally fell, but it was because of you. You were my downfall, but somehow you brought me back up as well. When I look at you all I see if light, Regina. Though people may call you the Evil Queen, as they used to have good reason to," He paused and raised a brow playfully, "I don't see that. I see you as Regina."

_Let me die as Regina._ That's all that played back in her mind. He was the one who finally saw her for what she was. He made her a better person, she wanted to be good for _him. _She brings her hand up to cup his scruffy cheek, rubbing her thumb lovingly over his scruff. She shakes her head softly as she keeps her dark brown, tear filled eyes focused on his bright blue ones. "I'm glad someone does." She whispers back.

He looks down at her heart, still in her hand. "I think we've worked too hard to get this back, just to not have it inside of you." He says, smiling partially.

She looks down at it and bites her lip nervously, "Put it in." She says softly.

"What?" Robin asks, mostly confused.

"Put my heart back inside of my chest, Robin. I want you to." She says, now looking straight into his eyes. "Please, just do it."

He nervously sits his hand on the back of hers. She guides her heart to her chest as he pushes it lightly, finally working it's way into her chest. She gasped for air as a rush of feelings came back to her again, all for this stunning man standing in front of her. She reached her hands around to the back of his head and pulled him into her lips, making them meet with a loud smack. She slowly pulls away and looks up into his eyes once more, "What are you going to tell Marian?"

"The truth." Robin replies in a low voice. "That's all I can do, my love. I know her, she'll understand." He says. He pauses for a moment before kissing her on the forehead, "Come on, I'll walk you home." He says, taking her hand in his and turning to walk home.

"I love you too." Regina says after a few moments of silence, only the sound of their shoes hitting the ground.

Robin smiles over at her before softly kissing the side of her head, continuing to walk until they reached the mayor's large white mansion. "Home sweet home."

"You know, it's really not home without someone you love, Robin." She replies, a soft hope in her voice.

He smirks at her and walks inside the mansion with her, closing the large white door and locking it behind them.

* * *

**What'd you think? Short and sweet...hehe. I'm like burying myself in fluffy OQ oneshots to try to ignore the fact that my ship is sinking. Sighhhh.**

**GIVE ME MORE PROMPTS PLEASE! Lol. Fluffy, in particular. But anything will do. And also review and tell me how you liked this one! **

**Thanks for reading! Much love,**

**G.**


End file.
